


We're Indiscreet

by dragandage



Category: Empires (Band)
Genre: Drunk sex stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragandage/pseuds/dragandage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk sex stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Indiscreet

It's not a foreplay kind of night. Half a bottle of whiskey and ten below freezing and all they really need is a sturdy surface and an excuse. Sean's hand brushing Tom's thigh in a too-small apartment and they're off.

Sweet burn of one more shot, no shudder because he's already drunk, and the warmth rushes from Sean's stomach to his dick as Tom grabs his wrist. Pulls him away from the counter, lets Sean stumble to his knees.

Tom has one of his wrists and Sean's got a shot glass clutched in the other hand and so he drags the zipper down with his teeth. Registers its coldness when it comes in fleeting contact with his tongue, but then his face is shoved forward and he's not sure which of them is responsible.

He mouths Tom through his underwear. Feels more than hears the resulting groan. Isn't sure how that underwear disappears, but suddenly Tom's dick is halfway down his throat and he's trying to get it farther. Trying to feel that groan again, trying to feel closer, trying to make Tom light him up like the whiskey does.

When he wakes up the next morning he's not entirely sure when he came in his pants.


End file.
